Darkened Shadows and Blazing Lights
by PokeRanger123
Summary: It has been a peaceful twenty years of no Team Plasma. Touko Rosa White has passed away, but her two children live on. But, three other children are in Unova. Aiden is a child of one of three Shadow Triad members. His cousins, Flame and Damien, are also children of the Triad. They fight against the Hero of Ideal's children and try to bring back Team Plasma. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Here I am... with yet another story. This is a sequel to Fire and Ice, I promise that I'll have the prequel to Fire and Ice up soon, it'll be call Ideals and Truth. Here is the rest of the summary, stupid limit...

It has been a peaceful twenty years of no Team Plasma. Touko Rosa White has passed away, but her two children live on. But, three other children are in Unova. Aiden is a child of one of three Shadow Triad members. His cousins, Flame and Damien, are also children of the Triad. They fight against the Hero of Ideal's children and try to bring back Team Plasma. But, what if Aiden falls in love with the enemy, what will happen?

Well, please read, review, and ENJOY!

* * *

Alena's POV

* * *

"Alena, are you listening? ALENA!" I shook myself out of my dream and looked at my older brother, Ryan.

"What? I was having a good daydream... it was about mom being here still..." I trail off, thinking of the funeral that took place a few months ago. I look down and sigh, then look back up to my brother. His sea green eyes were shining brightly and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Guess what!" He shouted excitedly.

"What?" I said again, I swear, he acts like a five year-old, and he's 15!

"Prof. Bianca is gonna gives us our very own Pokémon!" He announced, OK, now that's somethin to be excited about!

"WHAT?!" I shouted at him. He smirked at me. I looked at him confused.

"What now?!" I asked him, losing my temper.

"Now now, Alena Aura White, guess who will be better than mom ever was? Me!" He said excitedly, I looked confused, then my eyes widen in realization.

"Ryan, I won't let you beat mom, you can never beat her in being a better trainer, she saved Unova TWICE! How do you expect to pass her like that. It's not like Team Plasma is here still, then you'd have problems because you are her kid. Trust me, I know you!" I told him, he looked unconviced.

"Then, I'll have to find Team Plasma and defeat the last of them!" He said. As if I'd let him!

"Ryan, mom told you to make sure you never try to do anything like that, remember? She doesn't want them to get their hands on us, she said if we started a journey, and she's gone, then to lay low and not say anything about our family and past!" I shouted at him. He was quiet for a moment.

"I don't care... If you want to stay here and live here the rest of your life, not seeing the world at all, I'm not stopping you, but I _will_ find Team Plasm and defeat them once and for all!" He said. I feared the worst for everything, my brother was never like this! He would always put my words before his! Not the opposite! But, right now, he was a battle-thirsty person that wanted to finish what our mom started.

"Fine, do whatever you want, I'm not stopping you, you obviously already made your mind. I'll see you soon, or maybe never. I hope..." I said the last part quietly and walked up to my room. I grabed my travel bag, supplies, clothes, and ran back downstairs to grab berries from the fridge.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Leaving." I said sternly and walked back upstairs. I carefully placed the berries and three-week supply of food into my bag also. Brushed out my hair and jumped out the window. I landed swiftly on my feet and ran to Prof. Bianca's Lab. I walked in and looked around.

"Professor Bianca? Are you here?" I called out. A chirpy voice answered me.

"Yes Alena, I'm in the backyard with the starter Pokemon!" She called out and I walked through the backdoor. There were three Pokemon running around happily. A Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott. The Oshawott walked over to me and smiled at me.

"_Hi Alena!"_ The Oshawott said.

"Hi Wave, how's it goin?" I asked the water-Pokemon. He smiled hopped up and down excitedly.

"_We are gonna go on an adventure finally! Are you one of the trainers that are gonna choose us?_" He asked, I nodded. He bounced up and down more.

"_Pick me! Pick me!"_ He shouted and the Snivy and Tepig finally realized I was there.

"_Alena_!" They called out at the same time and ran over to me, jumping up onto me, and pushing me down into the soft grass. I went down with a loud "umpf." Prof. Bianca looked up and noticed me on the ground with three Pokemon on me.

"Ah! Alena! Wave, Kasai, Kusa! Get off of her!" Bianca yelled out. They jumped off and I got up and dusted myself off.

"I'm soooo sorry about that! I don't know what got into them!" She said in an apologetic voice.

"It's ok, it was that they want me to take them on a journey, but I can only take one..." I said sadly. They all looked down sadly. Bianca looked excited.

"But, you can take them all! I can make it work, I'll just say that you are my assistant." She said, but wait, my brother still needs a Pokemon.

"But, what about Ryan?" I asked. Then, _his_ voice came up from behind me.

"Yeah, what about me?" He asked, I backed away, getting closer to Bianca.

"I have one more Pokemon, but it may take you a little longer to train him, he's a Charmander. I got him from Prof. Oak." She said. Ryan smirked. Bianca is making a BAD BAD choice. Ryan took the Poke ball from Bianca's hand and walked behind me.

"Ok, now that you two have your Pokemon, I'll give you your Pokedex and let you go, please follow me." She said and we followed her back into the lab. She walked over to a table and grabbed two Pokedexes, but there was one more though... oh well...

"These are the Pokedexes I was talking about, well, I'm pretty sure you two are wanting to get going, so I'll just explain later about them." She said and gave me a white Pokedex, and gave Ryan a black one.

"Well, good luck you two! May the Tao Trio look over you!" She called out as we walked out of the lab. I began to get ready to run, when Ryan grabbed my arm.

"You better stay out of my way..." He growled at me and walked away. I looked down at Wave, Kasai, and Kusa.

"Well, now we all are together!" I say and smile to them. They smile back and we begin to start walking again. I saw a young teen battling my brother. He had aqua blue hair, and onyx black eyes. He had on an all white outfit, but it seemed that his Pokemon were high-leveled.

"Really Ryan? Taking on an opponent that's too tough for you?" I called out, he turned around to glare at me. His opponent noticed me and winked at me, my face reddened.

"Alena! What did I tell you! Stay out of my way!" He shouted at me. I looked down in guilt.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Ryan's opponent yelled at him from across the battle-feild. Ryan turned to him sneered at him.

"Don't tell me what to do, she's my sister, I can tell her whatever I want to tell her!" He called back out. The other teen was silent for a moment.

"Wait, your names are Ryan and Alena? Would your last names happen to be White?" My eyes widened when he said our last name. I called in all my Pokemon and ran, I don't know why, but I felt like I should get out of there.

* * *

And done!~ Finished with the first chapter, please tell me if I made a mistake, looking for five to ten reviews for the next chapter! So review, and you get the next chapter! Well please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I decided that I was gonna update anyways today, so yeah. Well this is the second chapter, please Read, Review, and Enjoy

* * *

Alena's POV

* * *

I stopped running at the border of Accumala Town. I looked behind me to check to see if that guy was there, but he wasn't. I sighed in relief and then walked into the town. Two guys that looked closely related to the other teen walked over to me. One had purple hair and sky blue eyes and wore a businessman kind of outfit, but it had purple and red parts of it, and it was mostly white. The other teen had fire red hair and dark blue eyes he looked wild and hyper, kinda like the retired Gym Leader Chili.

"Hey, are you OK? You look like you were running from someone," the teen on the left with the fire red hair stated, I looked at him, looked him up and down, inspecting him to see if he was dangerous.

"Yes, I was running from somebody, but doesn't have anything to do with you." I called out.

"Oh, ok, I'm Flame, and this grape-head is my cousin, Damien. You?" The teen, Flame, told me. Damien punched Flame hard in the shoulder and smiled to me.

"As hot-head next to me said, I'm Damien." He said politely. I nodded to him.

"My name is Alena Aura, I'm a new trainer from Nuvema Town. I received three starters and their names are Wave, Kasai, and Kusa. Come on out you three!" I called out my new Pokémon and they smiled to me.

"_Hey Alena! We're finally are in Accumala?_" Kusa, the Snivy asked me. I nodded. Damien looked at me, interested in why I nodded to Kusa.

"Well, I need to go, it was nice to meet you two..." I told them, and walked away. I looked back and saw them whispering to each other, then looking back at me. I ran into the Poke Center. Nurse Joy looked up and smilled.

"Hi honey, do you need a room or do you need your Pokemon healed?" She asked me.

"Hi, I need a room for the night." I told her, she grabed a key from behind her and gave it to me.

"It's free for all trainers." She said as she handed me the key. I smiled and thanked her as I took the key. I walked up the stairs to the hotel part of the center and looked for my room. I walked past a guy with aqua blue hair and onyx black eyes. I froze in my steps, looked back, and there was the guy from earlier. He walked up to me and waved.

"Hi, I'm Aiden." He said to me in a smile. I look at him suspicuosly and Kusa glared at him.

_"I don't like this human..."_ She stated and hissed at him. He looked down and backed off.

"Eh, sorry 'bout that, Kusa doesn't like... other people... I'm Alena Aura. I'm sorry I ran off earlier, I had to be somewhere else at that moment." I tell him. To say the truth, I can be a little superstitious sometimes, and when I was on Route 1, I was kinda upset from Ryan being a bastard to me. Aiden put his hand out to and smiled.

"It's ok, no harm no foul." He stated as I shook his hand. He seems pretty nice, I don't know why I'd run from him.

"Are you staying here too?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm trying to stay away from my brother as best as I can. He is usually NEVER like that... but ever since he got a Pokemon, he's been acting like that. When we were kids, he was the bravest kid in the town, he protected me from a rampaging Zebstrika, and then one time he protected me a couple years later from former Team Plas-..." I cut myself off. Aiden looked at me strangely and looked concerned.

"Alena, you ok? You look pale... Nurse Joy!" I heard Aiden call out and everything went black from that.

* * *

Aiden's POV

* * *

I grabbed Alena before she could crumble to the ground. Her long brown hair was swirling around as she fell. Nurse Joy came running up the stairs and looked Alena.

"Is this your room?" She said pointing to the room I was next to. I nodded and opened the door. Some of me TP stuff was out, but I don't think that matters right now. I'll have to talk to my cousins about it later. I carefully set Alena down on the second bed that had no stuff on it and Nurse Joy went to work. She checked her pulse, brought some machine up and scanned her body.

"Do you know of any relative she knows?" Nurse Joy asked as she turned to me. I shook my head, not telling her about Ryan.

"Well, it seems, that some sort of DNA that the machine has picked up, can't be identified, and it might be the reason she fainted." She told me... wait unidentified DNA? Is she- no she can't be Touko White's daughter, she looks nothing like her except brown hair!

"Do you know when she will wake up?" I asked, Nurse Joy shook her head.

"Do you know her?" She asked me, I shook my head.

"Not really, we just met today." I tell her, she nods her head in an understanding way. She walked over to Alena and took her Pokemonfrom her.

"What are you doing with her Pokemon?" I asked.

"I'm going to heal them for her. I'll be right back, don't you dare do anything to her!" She commanded and walked out. As she walked out, my two cousins walked in.

"What happened?" Flame asked the obvious, like always.

"Hey, isn't she that girl who we met earlier, Flame? When you called me a grape-head..."" He asked Flame, they've met her?

"You two have met her already?" I asked them, they nodded.

"Yeah, she came running into Accumala like there was no tomorrow." Flame stated.

"I also noticed that she can understand the Pokemon language." Damien stated next, wait, understanding the language?

"That would explain why she looked down at her Snivy... I guess." Flame said.

"Do you think it's her? Touko White's daughter, said to have a lot of power because both her parents were heroes and gijinkas?" I said, they look at me and shrug.

"We should get her brother then too, he seems like a good Team Plasma General..." I stated. They looked at me, then at Alena.

"Why did she faint?" Damien asked. I looked at him.

"Nurse Joy said an unidentified DNA source caused her to faint." I tell him, he nods his, thinking it through.

"We should go, Nurse Joy may come back at any moment. Report back to base and tell us her results when you are done here." Damien said, Flame and Damien warped out of here just as the door opened. Nurse Joy walked in and set Alena's Pokemon on the table. She looked at me.

"You didn't do anything to her while I was gone, did you?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"If I wanted to do something to her, I wouldn't have called for help." I said and she laughed.

"Ok, just don't let me catch you doing anything to her, she's a very special girl..." She trailed off.

"Well, let her rest, she'll wake up soon." Nurse Joy said and pulled me out of the room. Why does this lady look like Alena? Just without the brown hair? I have a feeling, that this woman knows more than she lets out...

* * *

And Done! I hope you all liked it. I just now fixed the grammatical problem, so it should be fine now... I hope. This thanks is going to Blossomlight and A Random Human, thank you fro reviewing, well please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm back for a new chapter! Well, Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

Alena's POV

* * *

It's so hot, yet it feels like electricity is running through me.

"she's a very special girl..." Wait... I know that voice! Just who's is it? It sounds like mom's voice... but she died... or did she?

* * *

Two months ago...

* * *

Me and mom were walking down the street, carrying bags of food from the store, when these people all the suddenly grabbed me.

"Mom!" I shouted out, she whirled around, her eyes wide with fright, then anger. One of the men holding me put a knife to my neck.

"Let her go, Plasma. Don't take this out on her! I'm who you want!" My mom called out, the guys looked at each other and nodded. I ran over to my mom, she knelt down.

"Alena, I want you to go home and tell Ryan about this, but don't let him out, he'll just get himself hurt. I'll stay here and fend them off, ok?" I nodded, then opened my mouth to say something, but closed it.

"And if I don't come back, don't worry, I'll come back, even if it isn't today, or the next day, or the days after that. But, please go! I don't want you to get hurt from this." She said to me and hugged me tight. She broke the hug and I ran, but the last thing i heard from my mom's mouth, was

"-rom, old buddy, help me!" For some reason, I couldn't hear the beginning of the sentence, but I knew it was a Pokemon after the Pokemon cry. I ran all the way home and threw open the door. Ryan looked confused, he was sitting on the couch, watching tv when I ran in.

"Mom..." I said and passed out. After that, my mom went missing, they never found her body or anything that belonged to her, the two men were found, but they were seriously injured. They said, a large black Pokemon was said appearing around there, but unidentified. I was so lost without my mom, I wouldn't come out of my room for weeks, Ryan had to force feed me, too... Just why am I now remembering this? I don't want to remember this...

* * *

Present

* * *

My eyes flew open. I looked around, and wondered how I got here, then I remembered that I blacked out. The door opened, and Aiden walked in. He looked at me and walked over. He sat down at the edge of the bed.

"So, how you feeling?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, it felt like electricity was running through my veins, but yet, it felt like it wasn't hurting me, like it was part of me... I don't know how to explain it..." I told him, he nods, thinking to himself. I reached down for my Pokemon and felt open air. I froze. Where are my Pokemon?

"You looking for your Pokemon?" I looked at Aiden, he had my three Poke balls in his hand. He threw them to me, one by one.

"Nurse Joy took them, she healed them for you." He told me, I nodded my head to him, I'll have to thank her later.

"Well, better call them out." I say and release them. Wave, Kusa, and Kasai come out. Wave looks around.

_"Where did Touko go?"_ I froze, did he just say my mom's name?! If I ask him, Aiden will know I can understand Pokemon, I guess it'll have to wait. Kusa looked around the room and noticed some stuff on the other bed. Kusa walked over to it and looked at it. Aiden's eyes grew wide.

"Hey, don't touch that!" He called out, what is so bad about this stuff? I looked at Aiden, and walked over to the other bed. I gasped, it had the Team Plasma insignia on it. I whirled around and glared at Aiden.

"You are a part of Team Plasma?!" I shouted at him. He looked surprised.

"You found out awfully fast, but I guess it was my fault for leaving that stuff there, I was surprised that when Nurse Joy came in here to check on you, she didn't see the stuff." He said.

"But, trust me, that stuff is old, I joined Team Plasma, because I thought it would be cool, you know, be the bad guy, fight the good guy kinda thing, but it got boring over time and I quit. I kept the stuff as a memory never to do anything like that again." He told me, I glared at him, trying to find any hint of truth or lie in his words. But it was hidden too deep for me to find the truth or lies. He is obviously lying, just is it about him leaving, or wanting to join because it would make him look cool? I don't know, but I now know that I can definetly not trust him.

"I have to go..." I tell him and pick up my Pokemon, Wave hops onto my head, Kusa and Kasai on both shoulders. I walk out of the room and slam the door shut. I ran out of the hall and down the stairs. I walked down to the first floor of the Center and walked over to Nurse Joy.

'Ah, Sweetie! You look much better now, but, may I speak with you alone?" She asked me, I nodded.

_"Hey, its you again! You healed us and told us to take care of your daughter!"_ Kasai called out, I gasped.

"M-Mom?!" I cried out, Nurse Joy looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, it's me Alena. I told you I would be ok." She told me and I hugged her. Then I began to sob.

"Shh, it's ok Alena. I had to leave afterwards to warn your father about something." My mom told me, my Pokemon looked at me and smiled.

"But- I thought you weren't ever coming back!" I cried out. She smiled sadly, then she placed something on my head. I broke then huh and took it off to look at it. It was my mom's hat from when she was a trainer. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Mom, are you sure?" I asked her, she nods.

"Well, honey, I need to get back to work, are you going to stay here, or leaving to go to Castelia City?" She asked me. I pandered over then thought for a minuet.

"I'll stay for now." I tell her, she nods and walks back out there. I see Aiden walk up to my mom and ask her something.

"Have you seen Alena anywhere? She got mad at me and stormed off, I am kind of worried that she might get hurt or something." He tells her, my mom holds her tongue in her mouth from saying anything.

"No sweetie, I haven't. Try looking outside or something." She tells him, he nods and walks out of there. Mom looks back at me gives me a questioning look. I shrug my shoulders and she turns around to help a trainer. Who is Aiden really?

* * *

And done, remember to review if you want the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I'm back for a new chapter! Well, Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

Aiden's POV

I walked out the Center's doors and looked around to make sure I wasn't being watched. I Shadow Traveled to Base. I walked through the doors of the Meeting Hall.

"Aiden! Guess who we caught? We caught Alena's brother when he challenged Damien." Flame called out. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, you two never have never seen him before, let alone me tell you guys his name." I tell him, Flame looks down.

"We didn't know... we didn't know until he came up to the Poke Center and we just guessed." he told me and led me to the Prisoner's Quarters and opened a door. Sure enough, that bastard Ryan was in the room knocked out. Flame shut the door and looked at me.

"So, were we right? I'm guessing you from your look." He asked me. I nodded and looked through the little window that the door had and saw Ryan waking up.

"How are you going to convince him to join?" Flame asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We give him what he wants, which would be strength and power." I tell Flame, he nods, thinking about it. Damien walks over to us.

"So, I'm guessing that red-head told you the news?" I nodded, but Flame, he was bristling in anger!

"You wanna go? I bet that I'm stronger than you, grapehead!" Flame growled at Damien. I just laughed at how they started to bicker with each other like an old couple.

"Geeze, you two are killin me here, really!" I laughed as they fought with each other. They turned to me, eyes twitching and fists balled.

"Really? You wanna go now?" They asked at the same time. I put my hands up defensively and argued.

"Hey, this fight has nothing to do with me, you two started it and it was funny, so I laughed."I stated while laughing a little, what? It was funny! They growled in disagreement and looked between each other. All I saw was a smirk, then darkness.

I woke up in the same cell as Ryan and looked at him. Ryan was glaring at the ground.

"What do you want?" He asked me hatefully. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know why they through me in here." I told him, hey it is not a lie, I really don't know why they threw me in here.

"I know why, you and those other two want me to join Plasma." He tells me and I open my mouth to say something, then he glares at me and I close it.

"Well, I'll tell you something, if it means that I can surpass my mom and beat her in a battle, I'll join you." he tells me. I nod my head.

"Yeah, you will surpass your mom and your sister, because, I'm sure she's already training to get stronger than you." I tell him. He glares at me.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister, it's bad enough that I hurt her right now." He growled at me. I looked at him confused and he glares at the ground.

"What do you mean, you already hurt her?" I asked him, he looks up.

"I... lost control of myself and lashed out at her, I usually don't act like that, but ever since our mom died, I've been like that." he told me, I nod at my head at that.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." I tell him and try to reassure him, we are co-workers now. The night went on without a word. Flame and Damien finally let us out and I told them the news. Then, I thought back to when Alena disappeared.

"Where did you go?"

Alena's POV

Me and my mom had the best night of our lives. Instead of using the room my mom gave me, I slept in the other bed that's in my mom's room. I woke up and my mom wasn't there.

"Mom?" I called out, she must've started working. I put on mom's hat, technically mine now, got dressed, and brushed my hair. I walked through the door. My mom wasn't out in her station.

"Hmm, that's odd, why isn't she here?" I ask myself. I looked around, the place was a mess, unlike last night. It looks like somebody battled here. I walked around outside and searched for clues. Something in the bushes nearby made it shake and sway. I walked over to it and checked it out.

"_Grr..._" An animal-like sound came from it and a small Shinx jumped out at me and bit my hand playfully. I laughed and played with the little Pokemon for a few minutes.

"_Blaze, where are you?_" A female voice came out from the bushes. A Luxray stepped out and noticed me and her young one. She growled at me.

"_You vile human, how dare you capture my son! Just because he was out here doesn't mean you can just snatch him away from me!_" She growled at me, my eyes widened in fright. Then Wave, Kusai, and Kusa came out of their Poke balls without me touching them and got in a battle position.

"Now, hang on, I wasn't doing any harm to your son. I haven't even caught him yet, and I don't plan on too." I tell the female Luxray. she still bristles with anger. The young Shinx bounces in front of his mom.

_"Momma, this trainer being nice too me. I likes this trainer!_" He says and rubs against my legs. I smile, I guess I am like my mom in some ways, besides the understanding of Pokemon.

_"Oh, was she now, I raised you better than that, all Pokemon Trainers just want to be strong, powerful, and greedy. This young lady probably was just playing with you to get your trust and make it easier to catch you, just because you aren't usually found in Unova, it's how we got here anyways, momma trusted a human and got smuggled here."_ I gasped. This mother was smuggled here?! That's illegal!

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were smuggled here. But just to let you know, my brother is way worse than me. I'm more kinder than my brother." I told the mom. She looked up at me and gasped.

"_Oh, and I forgots too tells you that she can understand us!"_ The Shinx told his mom. She looked up at me in utter shock. Then she bowed in honor.

"Ehh? Why are you bowing to me?" I asked her.

"_Your aura, it's like a Legendaries aura. You have two different auras meaning, you are a child of two Legendaries! Please, if you can make my son strong, then I will forever be in debt to you_." She said and rose. I was still confused. What did this mean?

"Ehh, are you sure you want me to take your son with me on my adventure? You will not see him often, but I will try to come back every now and then to let you two have a parent and child kind of bod, but other than that, I don't know." I asked her and she nodded. I sighed and bent dpwn to Blaze's eye level and asked him.

"Do you wish to come with me on my adventure?" I asked him. He nodded.

_"Of course I wants too! Yous are a nice trainer!_" He told me and I laughed, he is definitely a baby still.

"OK." I say and pull out a Poke ball. He touches the center and Blaze is envolped into the red light that seeps out of the Poke ball. I turn to Blaze's mom.

"Are you still sure about this?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"_If anything, I know my son will be safe in your hands, and he will get stronger and better than before! Please, take good care of my son!_" She called out and walked away. I stood there, motionless. Somebody is watching me. I whirled around to see who was there. Nobody. I glared through slitted eyes at every hiding spot I could see.

****"Hmm... nobody is around here, how odd... But it wasn't as empty as desert when I walked out here... thing's have gotten a little too strange for me in this town. I think i'm gonna move on to the next town and look for clues about my mom along the way." I tell myself and walk out of Accumala Town.

* * *

Hey peoples! All done with this chapter! So, Ryan joined the Dark Side, ehh? Many of you are probably saying, "Why Ryan?! Why betray your family?!" Well, please have a good night, or good morning or good day or whatever, and don't forget to review on your way out of here!


End file.
